Alice x jasper
by LunaLovegood2004
Summary: I dont own twilight or any of the charictures. This is before alice was turned and how she was turned and met carlsile and the cullens
1. chapter 1

"WAKE UP!" My mother screamed as she shook me violently. "What is it?" I asked skeptically. I opened my eyes and the reality came crashing down . I wasn't home or in my bed or with mom. Mom was dead . I had to accept that reality mom was gone . All because of our greedy father. I should have seen it coming, but I couldn't until it was too late. My father is the sickest person I know, he payed a man a lot of money to kill his wife and my sister and I. I didn't realize until I was at his wedding with his new wife. I watched her laugh and talk with glee "we've been planning this wedding for forever". She laughed jently smacking father on the arm. "Not forever dear" He said tugging her sleeve and glancing sternly my direction. "Oh I suppose not"she said quickly . I stood defiantly in the corner of the room watching at father slid his slimy gross arm around her back as she giggled. "Attention please!" Father yelled atop of the laughter. "I have to present my lovely wife with a gift" he said evenly. He got down slid open a cristal box and pulled out Mother's peral necklace. It was all shiny and in the middle a white rose shaped bead lay . "Oh my it's lovely" she gasped. I watch my father pull the beads out of the box and slide them arround her neck. I watched her go back to talking as my father slipped out of the door dropping his wallet in the process. I picked up his wallet and rushed to his side. "You dropped this" I said tears stinging my eyes. I handed him the wallet then I was shown a vision of dad paying a guy to kill me and mom. I ran away from him and ran straight to the police station. I ran as fast as I could until I saw the door. "YOU GOTTA HELP ME!!" I screamed. MY DAD PAYED SOMEONE TO RUN MOTHER OFF THE ROAD AND KILL ME !" I yelled as loud as I could. Not a second later my father and his new wife trapsed out the door talking to the chief of police. "See I told you she is crazy" he said lying smoother than honey. He faked his sypathy and grasped his wife's hand . YOU KILLED MOMMA!" I screeched. "Where's your proof?" He said arrogantly. I kept my mouth shut and tears streamed down my face. I felt two strong hands on each one of my arms pin me in place and try to push my back into a van. I kicked and screamed and lunged for father . "Poor dear" my fathers wife said snickering. "She doesn't even know her mother committed suicide". A burst of adrenaline shot through me and I managed to get one of my arms released. O shot forward and grasped Mother's perals right off her neck. Snapping the back the perals ran everywhere, but I managed to scoop up the rose and slipped in my bra. The hands flung me into the back of the van and locked the doors. I pounded on the back of the door for help, but no help came. I looked over and found my sister on the floor of the van asleep. I moved over to her and hugged her protectively also falling asleep. That brings us up to date , I am in the back of a van stretching as I hear the doors open. The four men have white coats and hand cuffs. One of the men push us out of the van two others pin us to the ground handcuffing us and blind folding us. We are poked and prodded until we are jerked back. I am thrown into a room and I hear a lock click when the door shuts. A pair of dainty hands peel of the blind fold and I realize we are in a bathroom. I am given a shot and find myself in able to resist what the nurse tells me to do. I peel off my dirty dress and climb into the tub. The nurse Sits on a stool behind me with a pair of shears . Hold still she instructs . I try to move but find myself unable to do so.


	2. The asylumn

The nurse roughly grabbed strands of my hair and cut off the hair close to my neck. I wanted to scream and run, but I couldn't I could only sit there and bathe myself. After she was done cutting my hair she dried me off and pushed me into the guards hands. I stumbled and was pinned down and the gaurds threw me into a cell with a weeping girl. I got up and found some paper and a pencil under my bed and wrote: my name is Mary Alice I am from wheat ridge Colorado, I am 16 and I have a sister named Christine. I hid the pencil under my mattress and waited for a miricle . None came but I realized the girl kept crying so I crept up beside her and held her rubbing circles into her back. "A...alice?" She squeaked trembling. I realized it was Christine. I held her and sang soft melodies to put her to sleep. I woke up a few hours later by two trays of food that were shot through a slot in the bottom of the door. I looked at the porridge realizing how hungry I was I pulled one of the trays onto the bed and scarfed down the porridge witch tased like blue berry cardboard. I heard a rustling noise and turned to Christine. I picked up her poridge and set it on her bed. "Where are we?" She asked scared. "We're at the crazy house, the insane asylumn." I mumbled. Christine was only 7 so she didn't understand at all. Just then the door swung open and an armed guard pulled me into the hallway and down various other hallways not noticing I was thrashing arround and beating on his hands and arms. He tossed my into a room with a doctor and two nurses. I had hid the piece of paper in the pillow case on my bed. The doctor talked to me a while then he strapped me into a chair like thing. He put a circular thing into my mouth while he took two sponges and a wired contraption and touched them to my temples. The pain was excruciating and past memories flooded by my vision was foggy and my memories flooded together leaving me confused and tormented forgetting my own name. Soon 

the pain was over and the doctor sat me up. "How do you feel Alice?" The doctor asked. "I feel pretty good" I said smiling. "Alice... , I like that name" I said smirking. I had been in the asylumn so long that all hope seemed lost. I re read the paper every time I got done with 'treatment'. Soon the days blurred together as so did the ink on the paper, and nothing made sence. I was soon starting to believe that the doctors truly wanted to help me. My hair was starting to grow and I would be forced to get it trimmed soon. "It's time" the guard murmured annoyed. "Okay" I said holding my arms behind my back cooroperativley. "What are you doing?" The guard asked amused. " I give up trying to run" I said lying through my teeth. " well it's not like you could take me down anyway, tiny girl like you." He replied chuckling. He grabbed my arm and walked me to the office. He didn't even handcuff me. The doctor turned toward me and smiled. " we have decided you are stable enough to take walkes on the grounds with a straight jacket in our closed off garden section. "Really?" I asked happily. "Now for your treatment" the doctor said I clutched the note in between my thumb and forefinger and hoped the nurse didn't see it. I layed down in the chair and waited for the usual injection. When it was given to me I questioned "why?, do I have to to this every day...it's too painful". "What is painful?" The doctor asked curiously awaiting an answer. " The memories" I managed to whisper. "The treatment is for your own good" The doctor replied. Placing the bit in my mouth and touching the electrical device to my temples. After the 'treatment' I was led into a room I had never seen before. "Stay here" the guard instructed. I looked arround the room and wondered why I was here. Another guard burst through the door. He walked easily and effortlessly to the desk . Two seconds later he disappeared I felt a sharp prick in my neck and was unconscious. 


	3. Vicki

I was in excruciating pain it felt like fire rushing through my veins. Tears pricked my eyes and ran down my face. I couldn't breathe or move . The next thing I know I am knocked out. When I wake up my head is pounding and I am so incredibly thirsty. I saw a mouse scamper under the bed in my cell. I ran to it I picked up the squirming creature and looked it in the eyes. It's feet had been cut off and it was in a huge amount of pain and would die soon any ways. Blood was dripping out of the mouses legs and my mouth started to water . I couldn't help myself I sent a prayer for the mouse and brought my face down to it's body. My fangs slid carfully into the body just enough to suck it's blood. When I withdrew from the mouse the mouse was dead , there wasn't a drop left. The mouse didn't feel it i told myself . And it truly didn't. I hid the dead mouse under my bed and wiped the blood from my lips. Tears pricked my eyes and I couldn't stop crying horrified over what I just did. I passed out assleep and the next day I was taken to the doctor . "It's going to rain" I said smiling, "I like the rain" I stated. I clutched the note in my hand but this time the note fell from my fingers and the nurse threw it away. "Don't worry" the doctor said. " the rain will be gone before you go for your walk". The gaurds led me to the room where they put strait jackets on the patients to go outside. The guard slipped one on me and I kicked his leg hearing it snap. The guard was about to scream in agony, but before he could manage I grabbed duck tape and slaped it over his mouth. I started running and found some money on the ground 10 dollars. It should be enough I thought, at least for a dress. I peeled the strait jacket off of my body and ran until I found a store called 'marices '. I walked into the store and was gazing at all of the beautiful dresses one fascinated me the most, it was tan and striped with color . It was on sale too. It was only five dollars. I payed the cashier and she looked at me skeptically. " Are you lost miss?" She asked. "I am not lost, I was ubducted and got away" I told her embarrassed. She handed me the dress and gave me a hundred dollar bill. "Why are you giving me this?" I asked. "Well... the cashier said, I am sympathetic to your cause, my cousin was abducted a few years ago and a kind stranger did the same for her" she said. "Thank you!" I said turning for the door. " wait, you shure need a bath," she stayed. It's true I did need a bath. I turned towards her blushing deeply. " come with me" she chided. " I never really had a friend before, so I will spoil you for today" she said cheerfully. I looked at her nervously. "My name is Vicki" she said. I replied "I am Mary Alice , but you can just call me Alice. Vicki took off her apron and hug it in her closet. She swiftly grabbed my hand and pulled me along to her car. I hopped in the car nervously and thought, 'I know nothing about this girl except her name is Vicki and her cousin was abducted'. "This should be fun" she said giggling. "I hope you don't mind me stealing you for today" she said awkwardly. I just nodded for her to drive on. We reached her house a few minutes later and she ran me some bath water. I looked in the mirror and immediately why she thought i was a lost girl. My hair was greasy and dark brown. My clothes were rags and hung on my body at an awkward side ways angle. My clothes were stiff with dirt and grime. You couldn't see a patch of my skin that wasn't covered in black soot. I hopped in a hot steamy shower scrubbing away the dirt and grime and washing sticks and dirt from my hair. I was all dried off when Vicki set a gown on the counter for me. . I slipped on the dress and blow dried my hair. I walked out of the bathroom and twirled arround. I heard Vicki gasp. "Your so beautiful!" She said after marveling at the dress. " stay here I'll be right back" she said bolting to her bedroom door. When she got back she ran tword me holding something shiny in her hand. " turn arround" she said. I turned away from her and stood still. In a second I bolted to the mirror and this is what she put on me. . I gasped breathless. " thank you " I said squeezing her. "That's not even the half of it just wait!" She replied excited.


End file.
